Things We're Not Proud Of
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Daisy Johnson is hiding something and Hunter and Mack make an unusual bet as to what that secret is. Plot based off of the 'How I Met Your Mother' episode "Slap Bet"


**So I…I kinda decided to do a couple more of these.**

 **This one is based off the** _ **How I Met Your Mother**_ **(or HIMYM as I will refer to it) episode** _ **'Slap Bet'**_ **(season 2, episode 9)** **where the HIMYM gang discovers Robin's big secret—I'm not gonna spoil it for anyone who doesn't know where this is going and I hope no one else spoils it either. Anyway, this story doesn't really have a set time so this can be considered either a sequel or prequel to the first story; I'll let the reader make the call.**

 **Yes, every one of these stories will feature the Fitzsimmons pairing—can you blame me, they're my favorites. However, this time another** _ **SHIELD**_ **character takes center stage.**

* * *

On a night off, the younger members of the team gathered in the lounge for _Truth or Dare_. Daisy, who had been the most excited to play, sat in a recliner looking bored as Bobbi confessed her clumsiest conquest (and in the background, Hunter didn't look too pleased either).

"Guys this is boring!" Daisy abruptly interrupted. "We're basically repeating the same secrets we use when we play 'never have I ever' or 'would you rather' and the dares are pretty tame."

"To be fair, you're the only one who always accepts the dares," Bobbi pointed out. "And after the last time we played this game, we shouldn't do anything to piss off Coulson."

"Or May," Mack added.

Daisy folded her arms and leaned back in her seat. "Well it's my turn now and I pick truth just like the rest of you dorks keep doing. Try and make it a good one people." She watched everyone try to think of something to ask. "What? Nothing?"

"You're not an easy person to ask about."

"There is nothing you guys want to know about me?"

"Nothing we don't already know Mary-Sue Poots," Hunter answered back with a smug look on his face. Daisy flipped him off.

"Skye…er, Daisy," Jemma corrected herself, "if there was anything we ever wanted to know about you, you have been totally honest with us."

"Yeah, while sometimes being vague and cryptic," Fitz noted.

"Maybe you could hint at something you want to ask us?"

Daisy paused to think. "Nope, can't think of anything. Now could one of you just ask me something so we can move on?"

Bobbi raised her hand. "I'll try something: Daisy, you've lived in various foster homes all across the continental US, when you joined SHIELD you got to travel to some exotic, new locations, but I'm curious to know if you have any memories of living in China?"

"Zero memories. I mean sure I've been to China since but I have no familial memories with my parents or anything if that's what you're implying."

"That place was Malaysia," May's sudden appearance in the shadows made Fitz scream in high pitch terror. Naturally, this also made him jump and the snacks on his lap went flying everywhere.

"Excuse you?"

"Bobbi is obviously hinting toward one of our missions in Malaysia, not China. You remember that one Daisy? The one where you were recognized by those teenage boys in the Malaysian mall." Daisy's eyes widened. "Didn't they shout something at you?"

"You want in on this game or not, May?" Hunter inquired.

"Following the resulting fiasco of the last game, absolutely not. I do want you to clean up your messes and start briefing for tomorrow's mission."

"Yes, Mum." May smacked Hunter upside the head as she left. "Blimey, that hurt."

"Well," Daisy stood up. "I have no mess so I have no reason to be here," then she left without making eye contact with any of her friends.

Mack waited until Daisy was out of earshot. "Oh, she's hiding something."

"Definitely," Fitz agreed.

"And it's not bloody fair!" Hunter griped. "I mean the little snoop knows basically everything there is to know about us."

"What's wrong with that?" Simmons asked him. "I don't think it's wrong to know everything there is to know about another person."

Hunter pointed to her and Fitz. "Are you telling me you know everything there is to know about loverboy over here?" Simmons nodded. "Come on Fitzy, there's gotta be at least one secret you've kept from the Missus."

"Even if I tried to, Simmons knows and she'll pester me until I blurt it out," Fitz admitted.

"And vice versa," Simmons added. "We're not really good at keeping secrets or hiding things from other people; we're rather horrible at it."

Fitz nodded at the same time as his wife. "Terrible."

"Ugh," Hunter rolled his eyes, "it's sickeningly disgusting how you two do everything in sync like that."

Mack focused on Simmons. "So you know everything there is to know about Leo Fitz?"

Simmons could tell he was trying to challenge her. "Try me."

"Do you know about the time us guys went hiking in the Swiss Alps?"

"A mountain goat ate Fitz's trousers."

"What about the bachelor party for Agent McManus?"

"The one in Ireland where you got Fitz so drunk that he had to have his stomach pumped and the doctors discovered he swallowed an estimated three dollars and sixty five cents in nickels?"

"Okay, what about the time we went looking for Bigfoot in-"

"Fitz doesn't believe in the Sasquatch, so you never searched for it. Fitz does however believe in the Loch Ness Monster, but you gentlemen have yet to go on an excursion to the Scottish Highlands." Fitz gave Mack a 'take that' look that conveyed both a victory and pride in Jemma.

"Damn."

Bobbi smiled at them as she talked to Mack. "These two want to know everything about each other," she then turned to Mack. "Please note, I do literally mean _every_ _thing_."

"Jemma has a natural curiosity," Fitz started a thought.

"And Leo can't stand being kept in the dark about things," and Simmons finished it.

"Yeah and speaking of being kept in the dark about things," Hunter gestured toward Daisy's room. "Need I remind you we were on an entirely different topic?"

"The Daisy keeping a secret thing," Fitz remembered.

"Well, this is obviously going to become an obsession," Simmons stood up and went into the nearby kitchenette.

No one seemed to notice Simmons. "She must have done something for them to recognize her in Malaysia of all places," Bobbi continued with the discussion about Daisy.

"Fifty bucks says it's porn," Hunter's remark made everyone groan at him. "What? Think about it: a couple of teenage boys in Malaysia get excited when they recognize her and she's obviously ashamed by that that she can't even look at us. Fifty bucks says she made a porno."

"Hunter, you don't even have fifty bucks."

Mack directed his attention to Hunter. "There is another alternative."

Hunter's eyes went wide. "You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Fitz looked at them confused. "Suggestin' what? What is he suggestin'?"

"Please don't," Bobbi deadpanned to Mack as if no one heard Fitz.

"Don't what? What's going on?"

Mack held his hand out in front of Hunter. "Slap Bet?"

Hunter shook Mack's hand in agreement. "Slap Bet!"

Bobbi sighed in exasperation. "Slap Bet."

"What's Slap Bet?" Fitz asked.

"Trust me Fitz, it's not pretty." As Hunter turned to his ex-wife, Bobbi stood up, "Nice try Hunter, but I will have no part in this," she went to join Simmons in the kitchenette.

"Fitz," Hunter directed the attention to Fitz. "How would you like to be Slap Bet Commissioner?"

"I like that I'm being included," Fitz started, "but I'd also like to know what the hell Slap Bet is."

"Whoever's right gets to slap the other man in the face as hard as he pleases."

"With no rings," Mack firmly reminded.

"That makes it a little less fun now, doesn't it? Anywho, since Bobbi obviously doesn't know how to have fun," Bobbi flipped him the bird, "I thought you'd like to be Slap Bet Commissioner."

Fitz shrugged. "I'm game; what are my powers?"

"You're like the judge," Mack explained. "You make the ruling, but you have to be fair and non-biased."

"Like it. What else?'

"That's really it. You should probably learn up on the basics of Slap Bet."

"How do I-"

"Google it," Mack and Hunter answered in unison.

"So Mack," Bobbi came back into the lounge, "what's your take on this?"

"I say it's a romantic thing," Mack stated. "He's an embarrassing blast from the past that she got serious with at some point."

"Boring!" Hunter felt the need to comment. "That's not a big deal. Everyone's got someone like that in their lives; why be embarrassed over that?"

"It seems more probable than her being in a porno."

"We've all done things in our past we're not proud of."

"Hunter," Bobbi smirked at him, "is this your way of telling us you've done porn?"

"Absolutely not. As amazing as my body is," more collective groans, "I have yet to expose it for a wider, perverted audience."

Mack raised a beer glass to that. "Thank the Lord."

Simmons came back into the living room with tea for her and Fitz. "I don't see this making any sort of progress. If it's something embarrassing on her part, Daisy's surely going to keep it to herself."

"Perhaps we need to bring in someone who's not a part of our little wager," Hunter suggested to Simmons.

"Sorry, that someone is not going to be me," Simmons looked at Fitz. "I'll be in our room whenever you're ready," she gave him a quick kiss and left.

"No, no, Simmons has a point. We're gonna need someone to coax the information out of her, and preferably someone who she wouldn't suspect; someone she's comfortable with."

Mack reached for his phone. "I do know a guy, but it's risky."

"How risky?"

"Clearly you fellas are going nowhere with this," Bobbi readied to leave. "While you insist on making a challenge for yourselves, I'm just going to get the straight answer."

"Ignore her-"

"You apparently did," Bobbi called as she left the scene.

"Who you bringing in on this, Mack?"

…

"I give you major props," Daisy took in her surroundings, "you picked a nice restaurant."

"Fitz recommended it," ever the gentleman, Lincoln held her chair out for her. "I thought maybe I could bring you here for our official one month anniversary."

"We've only officially been going out for two weeks."

" _Early_ official one month anniversary present," he sat across from her. "You know come here like a normal couple on a date, get to know one another better, eat-"

Daisy quirked a brow. "Get to know one another better?"

"As people, not as inhumans; avoid that kind of talk tonight."

She still remained skeptical. "Okay, I'll bite. What should we talk about?"

"You pick the first topic."

"Okay, did Fitz give you the idea to bring me here so you could get me to spill some secrets?"

"Fitz only recommended the restaurant; it was my idea to take you out somewhere nice. I remember you telling me Fitz was planning on taking Simmons here to propose to her a while back and I figured the place must be romantic."

"He tried to treat her to a nice dinner here; didn't exactly go the way he planned from what I heard. I never did get the full details."

"Well they're married now so he had to propose to her at some point."

"Nope."

"No?"

"They just took off after a mission and came back married. We did throw a SHIELD wedding for them a week later where Coulson officiated. I think Fitzsimmons talked about them not being apart again and that getting married would be the best thing to do logically speaking—SHIELD gives some sweet perks to married couples by the way."

Lincoln let out a small laugh. "I'll keep that in mind."

"So even if he did propose, I don't think it was here."

"I think that would have been a cute wedding."

" _Cute_? Is that a term you use often?"

"Only when speaking of disgustingly sick things. What can I say; I really like FitzSimmons as a couple."

"Everyone does."

"They're perfect together."

"I know, right!"

"I wish I had a relationship like theirs."

"Who doesn't?"

"You know I thought it was in love once."

"Oh?" Daisy was a tad surprised by the way the direction of the conversation turned.

"It was before I discovered my gift."

"So I don't know her?"

"I doubt it. We were friends in middle school who entered a romantic relationship, but then she dumped me after two days when her boyfriend got out of juvie." Daisy laughed at that. "Yeah, yeah, yuk it up; everyone's got an embarrassing relationship story."

Daisy considered what he said. "No, I don't think I do."

"Not even with that Hydra guy who killed everyone?"

"There was nothing embarrassing about it, he really did care about me until he met Kara. I still think there's a part of him that cares, but it's not embarrassing or anything."

"Didn't you go out with another guy? Miles or something?"

"It was mostly physical and the only thing embarrassing about that was getting busted by May." Lincoln made some sort of noise. "You ever been in any relationships beside the middle school one?"

"Sure, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Mostly a series of dates. I did go on one date with this girl, it didn't work out, and she kinda stalked me."

"Oof."

"Yeah but something positive came out of it: while she was stalking me, some other guy was stalking a girl he had a thing for. The two stalkers met and last I heard they got married…and then one of them got arrested for stalking a co-worker."

"Yeah, that's creepy."

"Not a lot of people can say they've had a stalker."

"Not unless they survived nearly being murdered by a stalker."

"That last part sounded a little personal."

"It was just an observation."

"Has that ever happened to you?" Daisy said nothing. "Hey," he reached across the table for her hand, "you know you can tell me anything."

Daisy sighed. "I know." Lincoln smiled. "I know you're trying to get information out of me."

Lincoln's smile faltered. "What? No, I told you-"

"We agreed to be honest with each other!" No response. "So stop lying."

Lincoln blew out a breath. "Okay, yes, Hunter and Mack are trying to get some information out of you for some stupid bet."

"I knew it."

"They offered to pay me, but I didn't take anything. I honestly didn't want to do this anyway."

"You didn't?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'd like to know everything about you, but on your own terms; whatever _you_ want to tell me, whenever you want to tell me." Daisy stared at him. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Will you promise not to tell Mack and Hunter?"

"It'll be something I keep to myself."

"So you won't tell?"

"You can even sit right next to me when I make the call and say I got nothing."

Daisy groaned. "I vowed never to relive that part of my life again."

"Was it too painful?'

"Painfully embarrassing."

"How embarrassing?"

"You think you can handle what I'm about to tell you?" Lincoln nodded. "Okay," she took a deep breath and relived that point in time she never wished to revisit.

…

Mack was on the phone the following day. "Tight-lipped 'round you too, huh?"

" _Sorry, Mack,"_ Lincoln apologized over the other end. _"Better luck next time, right?"_

"Thanks for trying," Mack hung up. "Nothin' from the boyfriend, either."

Hunter snapped his fingers in defeat. "Damn." Mack slumped on the seat beside him. "Oi, what was it Bob said that we ignored?"

"How should I know? We _ignored_ it."

"Something about a straight answer or something."

"You think she knows something we don't?"

"She has to! Bobbi was the one who asked the question and she was the first one to say she wanted nothing to do with our bet."

"Technically _May_ was the first to-"

"So we just find out where Bobbi got her source and I turn on my charm to get it out of her."

Mack scoffed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

As this was going on, Coulson and May were watching Mack and Hunter's interactions from Coulson's office. "Who else knows about this?" Coulson asked her.

"Simmons was the first to know," May began to inform him, "but I think that's only because she and Daisy shared a hotel room and Daisy told her."

"Fitz?"

"Unless Simmons told him, he has no clue."

"What about Skye…er, Daisy? Did she tell Fitz?"

"Do you honestly think she would tell him about that?"

"Good point. Does Bobbi know?"

"She tried to get the information out of me."

"She got nothing, I take it?"

"We don't know whether or not the video really exists."

"Yes we do," Coulson opened a drawer at his desk and held up a disc. "And it does."

"How did you find that?"

"I know people who know people; I have some pretty tight connections being the Director of SHIELD and all that." May rolled her eyes. "Should we let this secret out in the open?"

"It's Daisy's call."

"Should we watch it?" May glowered at him. "You and me, in here, just to prove that it's real."

"I've already seen it."

"Wait, what?"

"I understood what that Malaysian boy called to her. I did my research and I discovered the truth. For Daisy's sake, I was hoping no one else would ever learn of it."

"Is it really that bad?"

May made eye contact with him. "It will change the way you look at her entirely."

"I'm both interested and frightened."

"I'd advise you not watch it, but I don't really have that much decision making power over the Director of SHIELD. I would also advise you have Hunter and Mack pull their heads out of their asses and focus on their work."

"One viewing can't possibly hurt." Coulson went to his computer and inserted the disc.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," with that, May left.

An anticipated Coulson eagerly waited for the video to load. When it did, the first words out of his mouth were, "Oh my God."

…

When Fitz entered the kitchen, he heard Simmons humming showtunes as she prepared the morning tea. " _South Pacific_?"

"Isn't it always?" she ceased her humming to answer him.

"On the rare occasion you opt to get musical," Simmons couldn't help but blush at the double meaning in that.

"Well you two obviously had sex last night," Hunter, however, was a little more blunt and his bluntness made the younger couple blush. "Oh, did we not notice me sitting here with my coffee?" FitzSimmons tried to ignore him. "You know Simmons you sound like you do have musical talent." the couple glared at him. "Okay that probably sounded like I was using that in a sexual context, but I was referring to the fact that Simmons has actual musical abilities."

"Oh."

"Whatever goes on in your bedroom is your business…unless someone else hears Simmons humming ' _Wonderful Guy_ ' while making tea the following morning." An irritated Fitzsimmons took their tea and left the kitchen. "You're not as subtle as you think, loves!" They tried to ignore him. "Have you even been to Kansas in August?"

"Please stop talking!" Fitz shouted at him.

"Fitz, you know that's asking the impossible," Simmons felt the need to add.

"Inquiring minds want to know," Hunter said to them before sipping his coffee.

At the sound of approaching footsteps, they all directed to their attention to Daisy, dressed in the same outfit she wore the night before. "Oh," she looked around at everyone, "I was really hoping you guys wouldn't catch me on the walk of shame."

"Now see, that's another not-so-subtle way of announcing she had sex."

"Hunter, you need to get laid."

"I trust your date with Lincoln went well?" Simmons asked.

"Yeah, and he suggested we pair up sometimes." This got Hunter's attention. "As in double date you pervert! Whaddya say Jem; me and Lincoln and you and Fitz? Dinner? Lunch? Brunch?"

Hunter waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "Breakfast?"

"Hunter, will you please-"

"No use, I tried," Fitz told her.

"Hey Hunter, what are you even doing up this early anyway?"

"I've been up all night on a quest," he answered back.

"For what?"

"A quest to find a certain video of a certain SHIELD agent in our certain group."

"Oh my God, you didn't!"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

"You're bluffing!"

"Am I?"

"Where did you find that video?"

Hunter's eyes widened. "Oh my God there really is a video?"

"No there isn't!" Daisy was quick to deny.

"You just admitted there was video!"

"No I didn't! I made damn sure that video would never see the light of day." Daisy folded her arms. "So I've really admitted nothing."

"So there's a video of your embarrassin' secret?" Fitz inquired.

"A video that no one will ever see!" Daisy stormed off to her room.

An irate Simmons rose to her feet. "Honestly you two! Why can't you just let things be?" She went after Daisy.

Hunter made some noise of disbelief. "She knows!"

Fitz turned to him. "Knows what?"

"Simmons knows Daisy's embarrassing secret!"

"I don't think so. If she did, she would have told me, we tell each other everythin'."

"I dunno. Since working for Hydra, Simmons has gotten better at keeping secrets." Fitz said nothing in response, knowing Hunter was actually right about that. "Simmons knows and she's protecting her friend." Hunter pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Long distance," he waited for a pickup. "Yes, hello I was wondering who I could speak to about rare videos in Malaysia."

…

"They're not going to let this go that easily," Simmons was talking with Daisy in Daisy's room. "Hunter especially."

"It's a part of my past I'm not exactly proud of," Daisy confided. "I mean, it was hard enough telling Lincoln-"

"You told Lincoln?"

"Yes?" that came out more like a question.

"Oh Daisy, you love him."

"Excuse you?"

"You would never tell anyone a secret like that unless you love them and you do; you love Lincoln."

"Jemma, please! I could really use some advice on this."

"If this part of your past is going to be revealed, you should honestly be the one to reveal it."

"But it's just sooooo humiliating!"

"We've all done things we're not proud of."

"And if Hunter saw it I know he's going to torment me."

"Only when he's in a joking mood; and it's not like you or Bobbi can't get him back with something embarrassing he did."

"True."

"And if you reveal the contents of that video, nobody wins that stupid Slap Bet and the boys can all focus on what needs to be done around here." She put a comforting hand on Daisy's shoulder. "It's not like you're revealing your to the world, it's just us."

"But you guys are my world."

"And are we going to think any less of you because of something you did in your past?"

Daisy took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll do it."

…

When the audience had gathered together in the lounge, Daisy stood in front of the TV. "As you all are aware by this point, I have been keeping a shameful secret about myself from you guys. But…" she blew out a breath, "…I think of you guys as my family, my world, and you have every right to see what I'm about to show you. If you can't handle it, feel free to leave. I would also like to stress that I was young and didn't really know better." She turned on the TV and set the remote on the table in the center.

"What exactly are we watching?" Bobbi inquired.

"You'll find out."

The video started with a younger, long haired Daisy listening to headphones, sitting beside a female friend, and writing a heart on a journal page with the words 'Uh-Oh'. The camera panned to three guys across from the girls obviously checking them out. The friend said something to Daisy, Daisy brushed her hair back, and then the video paused.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Mack asked.

"No," Hunter set down the remote, "I think in the interest of Daisy's dignity, we shouldn't watch anymore." He looked at his watch. "Hmm, look at the time. It's already slap o'clock," without warning, he slapped Mack across the face.

"What the hell was that about?" Daisy asked him.

"Slap Bet," Bobbi and Simmons deadpanned together.

Fitz began to explain. "Hunter made a bet with Mack that you did porn and since Mack lost, Hunter gets to slap him."

"That's how Slap Bet works," Hunter finished as he blew on his knuckles.

Daisy let out a disbelieved laugh. "Porn?" She scoffed. "I wish this was porn, it would be less embarrassing."

"What?"

Daisy pressed play. A few seconds later, synthesized music began to play and the scene cut to Daisy in a completely different background and a completely different outfit singing to the music. In the left corner of the video, words appeared on screen

" _Uh Oh"  
Skye's DeLimit  
Directed by: Bennet Wang  
_

Fitz pointed to the TV. "This is a music video!"

Daisy nodded. "After I fled the foster care system I had to make money. It started out as modeling for catalogues and eventually turned into a minor hit. And yes, this was when I was going by the name Skye."

Bobbi put the pieces together. "So that boy in Malaysia was a fan of yours?"

"The song was surprisingly a very big hit over there."

They watched the video for a couple moments before Mack paused it. "Taking a break from the first of many, many viewings," Daisy glared at him, "I can't help but notice that this isn't porn." Hunter's eyes went wide in fear.

"And yet a slap occurred without permission from the Slap Bet Commissioner," Fitz reminded.

"In my defense, a lot of terrible pornos have started out similar to this music video!" Hunter defended.

"Alright Hunter, you get a choice: either Mack gives you ten slaps right now in a row, or five slaps that can be doled out at any point at any time."

Mack chuckled. "Man Turbo you really did your research."

"I take my position as Slap Bet Commissioner very seriously," Fitz's wife rolled her eyes at that. "Anyway, the choice is yours Hunter."

"I say get the ten slaps out of the way now," Bobbi suggested.

"I'm going to go with the opposite of that," Hunter decided. "The five slaps."

Bobbi shrugged. "It's your face."

"Don't remind me." Hunter flinched as Mack reached in front of him.

"Relax Hunter," Mack picked up the remote and resumed the video. "I'm just playing the video."

As the video droned on, Bobbi tapped Daisy on the shoulder, "Hey, sorry about making you do this. I feel like this is my fault; I never should've asked that question."

"It's okay," Daisy assured. "I actually feel kind of better having this out in the open. I mean yeah this is the most humiliating thing I've ever done and I will always regret it, but at least there's nothing more for me to hide."

"Yeah, and we got a new song for karaoke night," Hunter added.

Without warning, Mack slapped him across the face. "That's one."

…

"I think we should have a talent night," Daisy discussed over dinner. "I mean everybody's got singing chops, even Fitz," Fitz fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "I say we set aside one night where we all just show off our singing skills."

"Or lack thereof," Fitz jested.

"Don't listen to them," Simmons reached for his hand, "you sing better than you think."

"You're just sayin' that to be nice."

"No, I mean it."

"I'm sure she likes the music Fitz makes in the bedroom best," Hunter quipped.

Mack looked up at him. "Dude, don't make me waste another slap on you today."

"What about a Showtune Showcase?" Bobbi suggested. "We each pick out a song from a musical we like and sing and dance."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Daisy agreed.

"What doesn't sound like a bad idea?" Coulson entered the dining room.

"A Showtune Showcase; one night where each of us sing a song from a musical and put on a show."

"Let me guess, Daisy's idea?"

"Bobbi's idea."

"You called her Daisy," Bobbi noted.

"That is her name," Coulson pointed out.

"You usually have trouble calling her Daisy. You have to correct yourself because you call her Skye."

"Well I'll be calling her by her given name from now on."

Daisy dropped her fork in slight irritation. "You saw the video?"

"I saw the video."

"I guess this saves me the trouble of coming clean to you later."

"Sorry, I had connections in Malaysia who found me the video. And Skye's DeLimit? Really?"

"Yeah that wasn't exactly my choice." She paused. "The video wasn't on the internet was it?"

"Someone sent it to me on a disc."

"Probably a fan," Mack noted.

Daisy looked at everyone. "The only fans I care about are the fans in this room."

"The song wasn't that great," Hunter muttered.

"Mack." Mack slapped Hunter across the face. "That's two."

* * *

 **Yes, I made reference to Chloe Bennet's pop star phase-that's why it was a little easier to rip off the episode. There's also a tribute to the musical** _ **South Pacific**_ **(finally watched it the first time this year and liked it, especially Kelli O'Hara's rendition of the aforementioned song).**

 **Oh, and in addition to the final chapter of** _ **Much Ado About SHIELD**_ **, you can expect at least two more of these** _ **SHIELD/HIMYM**_ **stories. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I'll let the reader make the call.**


End file.
